Leon
Leon is a strong-headed German Shepherd and the leader of the Feral Mountains, which is north in Cyro and good friends with Rynn, Zuko, and Anakin. He doesn't give up fight and refuse to quit if he is ordered to. He heard about Dart coming to Cyro and howled to call all of his followers to him. His subordinate, Anakin, is very loyal to him and will protect him at all cost. Once they were gathered, he was ready to lead them to Rynn and marched down the mountains. When he was about to reach Rynn, he saw Dart and the others up ahead. Leon told Anakin to take the followers to Rynn as he fends off Dart and his pack. Anakin refused, but Leon told him that he must and if he dies, he'll die as a real dog and a real warrior. Anakin agreed and took the pack towards Rynn as Keo, Dart's general, ran after him. Leon was about to run after Keo, but Dart bit him on the side. Keo came back later, telling Dart that Anakin and the others got away. Dart was angry thinking Leon is making a fool out of him. Dart and Keo mangled him and tortured him by throwing him around and hitting him against trees. Leon barely survived the beating and was carried off to a caved by Keo. Anakin found Rynn, Ed, and the others and told them that Leon is in danger. Rynn decided to go find him and Anakin told her to be carefull and watch out for lions and bears, if Dart took over the Feral Mountains. Leon breathed heavily and was rescued by Rynn. Rynn got attack by Keo once she left the cave, but was rescued by Ed. Rynn gave Leon to Brutus and Anakin to be taken to Silver Wind Grove to get his wounds treated while Rynn rescued Ed. She took him in Wind Fortress once they got to Silver Wind Grove. They put many medical herbs on Leon. He was completely healed a few days after the battle of Ed and Dart and become one of Ed's generals. He had a daughter named Jill, 9 years after the battle. Leon trained the one year-old with Rynn and Alice. Jill and Alice became good friends as they were trained together. Jill wanted to have her own land and own followers. She wanted to teach them about how all life is sacred and dogs should get along with each other. She traveled to Seaore in the land of Elswey, south of Cyro. After she left, Leon trained a 1 year old dog named Zuko and 6 month old puppy named Rukia. He trained Zuko to be the leader of DarkWoods, which is south in Cyro. Give Us This Day: New Darkness One year later, Leon traveled to Cloudrim with Ed and the other generals to fix a problem. After 2 months, they came back to Cyro, but was ambushed by Dack and his pack. Leon tried to attack Dack, but he head-butted Leon, making him fly into Anakin. Ed told Leon and the other generals that they have to fight their way out. Leon and the others sliced through their enemies, but they were getting tired. Ed told Rynn to escape so she can find Yugi and Brutus. Leon fended the dogs off till Rynn was out of sight. Still Leon, Anakin, and Ed were no match for the huge army and got beaten very bad. They were held as prisoners of Dack as his pack dragged them to an abandon shed near a shrine. Ed told Leon and Anakin to escape, but they resfused. Dack came in and told them about Rynn and that he'll take over Silver Wind Grove. Leon got mad and bit Dack's leg. Dack bit him and threw him at the wall in resulting of knocking him out. After Dack left, Ed beg them to leave and go help Yugi. Leon accepted the order and left with Anakin. Leon collapse as Yugi and his pack found them. Yugi took them to a cave to rest. Leon was amazed that Yugi looked a lot like Ed. He looked outside the cave as the pack fell asleep. He remembered that there was a trail of his own blood. Leon knew that Dack is looking for him and he might find Yugi. He left the cave to find Dack so he can fend him off while Yugi and the pack escape. Leon walked deeper in the forest and was ambushed by two of Dack's dogs as they pinned him down. Dack and the rest of the pack came out of the bushes. Dack told Leon that this is what happens to those who escape from him. He had his pack mangle Leon and Dack grabbed him and impaled him into a sharp branch. Leon broke free and took the branch out of him and threw it at Dack. He told him that he'll never take over Cyro. Dack head-butted Leon and made him flew against a tree, knocking him unconscious. Dack bit Leon's withers and slam him against the snow a few times. Jack tackled Dack, making him lose his grip of Leon. Jack lured Dack away from Leon and the pack went back to the shrine. Kenshin found Leon almost dead and told him that he'll help him. Yugi found them both, thinking Kenshin is Dack and the one who is hurting Leon. Anakin told Yugi that he is not Dack. Kenshin told them that he'll take care of Leon. Yugi thanked him and left to find Jack and to gather more dogs. Kenshin took him to the cave and put herbs on him. It took 2 days for Leon to heal up. He told Kenshin that he's going to Silver Wind Grove and protect it with some of his friends. He promised to Kenshin that he'll come to Yugi if he runs into Dack. Once Leon got to Silver Wind Grove, he saw Kage, one of his old friends. Kage was with four of his nephews. Leon told him that Silver Wind Grove is in danger of being taken over by Dack and Ed is held captive. Dack and his pack arrived at Silver Wind Grove. Kage and his nephews were ready to attack, Leon told Kage about his promise to Kenshin. Kage told Leon that he should go to Yugi and help him. Leon ran off to find Yugi, but once he was far away from Silver Wind Grove, he thinks he should go back. He decided to go back and saved Shouji and Shigure from Dack. Leon told them that they must save the leader and take him to a safe place. Leon and the Kai brothers fought their way through and Leon tackled the dogs who were holding Ed. He put Ed on his back and escape with Shouji and Shigure. Leon and the Kai brothers were weak and walking slow. They knew that Dack will catch up, so Leon called Zuko. Once he arrived, Leon put Ed on his back and told him to take Ed to Lake Canu to heal. Zuko left with Ed and Leon waited for Dack with the brothers. Dack arrived with the pack and the brothers told Leon to escape while they fend off the pack. The pack got a hold of the brothers as they beg Leon to escape, but Leon was frozen. The dogs killed the brothers by biting thier necks. Leon told Dack that he sees him as a coward and letting his pack doing the dirty work and no-one is scared of him. Dack told the pack to beat Leon and Dack told him that he'll let him go if he reveals Ed's location. Leon refused to answer the question, Dack told his pack to beat him and torture him. Dack took Leon back to Wind Fortress, waiting for Ed. Ed came back and Dack took Leon out and drop him in front of Ed. Ed told Dack to free him as exchange of making him a prisoner instead of Leon. Dack agreed and the dogs surrounded Ed and pin him down. Dack had the dogs to take him in the prisoner area. Dack picked up Leon and threw him into the rushing river. Leon was washed to the shore on the east side of Cyro. He slowly got up and got on land. He went to look for Yugi as he bleed badly from his sides. Leon collapse and was found by Zuko. He put his mouth on Leon's neck and told him that it's impossible to heal and have a normal life. Yugi and the others arrived at the scene and Yugi begged him to let Leon go, but Zuko refused. Zuko bit Leon and killed him instantly in resulting of banishing Zuko. Leon came back at the final battle as a green ghost, telling Dack that you can't defeat a real Cyro soldier. Personality Leon is kind to his friends and protects his friends no matter what. He'll sacrifise himself to protect them. He'll never run away from a fight, only if he needs to. He shows no feelings towards Rynn or any other female characters. Leon misses his daughter, Jill, but doesn't show it in the series. Category:Major Characters Category:Dogs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cyro Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Give Us This Day Characters Category:New Darkness Characters Category:German Shepherds